Dark Guardian
by DarkDemon
Summary: Do you ever wonder why Sailor Moon seem to avoid enemy attack by 'accident? It isn't just because she's a klutz. This is why.
1. Prologue

Prologue- Usagi's Guardian Angel …er… Demon!

Before the Silver Millennium...

Two human figures powers collided together in the ruined and scorched earth as they both fought in a deadly duel. This was before the Silver Millennium, many people of the Moon Kingdom knew of the story of the first Serenity's battle with a powerful demon. When she defeated the demon she sealed him into the Silver Crystal itself trapping him forever until he was freed of someone of Serenity's family bloodline. Only a few had known the demons name. Though Serenity had kept the name sealed in scrolls and books along with the demon's possessions. However, because of her famous battle with the demon, the people of the solar system had chosen her to be their queen. And thus, the Moon Kingdom began, and then slowly, but surely began the start of the Silver Millennium. When the Senshi were to arise, the first Sailor Pluto predicted that the demon would rise again and be free, causing many to fear for his return.

After Beryl's assault on the Moon Palace, Silver Millennium...

Serenity the Fifty-first laid down on a slab of stone that had once had been a wall in exhaustion. Her breathes were ragged and shallow, she knew she was to die soon on the once lively planet which was now a dead world. She smiled as she looked up at Earth, knowing that she saved her daughter and the other Senshi, however she felt her energy leaving her. In her hand was the moon wand, which she saw a human like figure looking at her. She watched the Silver Crystal pulse and she began to concentrate her thoughts into the jewel. .  
The demon within the crystal only stared at her as she slowly dies, he had watched everything for many millennia, seen every Serenity born and died, yet this was the first time he had seen a Serenity die so young. Suddenly he felt the seal that contained him removed pulled back into reality.  
In a flash of light, the demon was free from his ancient imprisonment. He concentrated his gaze on Serenity as she looked at him in a serene face. Darkness concealed most of his body and only his outline and his sky blue eyes could be seen. Both were silent for several moments as they stared into each other's eyes.  
"Why did you free me?" He finally spoke.  
Serenity looked at him sadly, her eyes brimming with tears.  
"I don't want to die alone"  
He looked at her, not showing any expression, nor feeling. Then he slowly bent down next to her. Never thought I would show any kindness. Heh, I must have mellowed out these past centuries He thought. He held her hand as she struggled to breathe and wiped the tears from her beautiful face.  
"Your possessions are in the armories" The demon gave her a bewildered look. "It's under the throne room"  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
She looked at him.  
"Please help my daughter" Her breathes grew shorter. "By your honor promise me you will," Tears fell from her cheeks as she struggled to breathe and the pain she felt was overwhelming.  
He wiped away her tears again and kissed her on the forehead. His cold expression faded away leaving a gentle smile.  
"I promise"  
Serenity smiled.  
"Thank you Ranma"  
Those were her final words before she passed on and the Silver crystal shattered in her now still palm. The shards then flew toward Earth, the shard became known as the rainbow crystals that Senshi would hunt down later in the future.  
Ranma buried Serenity's body within a once beautiful garden and walked toward the throne room. Ranma opened his hand, pointed it to the ground. An intense energy blast erupted from his hands and destroyed the marble flooring. Jumping down into the newly made hole, he quickly looked around the room and picked up a small black shield, which was emitting dark energy. Then a small scythe like weapon with a chain attached to its base (Think of Anubus' weapon in Ronin Warriors) which glowed with violet light. Finally, he put on his black and red armor. (Think Tekkaman minus the helm) The sun raised from the moon's now barren horizon finally reveals Ranma's body. Atmosphere was now seeping away into the void of space.  
Ranma looked completely human. For several moments he admired the scene of Earth. He suddenly felt a presence of someone behind him. Ranma wasn't worried, he knew who it was.  
"Hello Pluto" He turned to the Senshi of Time giving a savage grin. "What do you want?"  
"If you dare threaten the Princess I will... "  
"Feh... You know that I value my honor before anything else. Anyway she won't know that I am protecting her if she doesn't see me" Ranma shrugged his shoulders giving her a menacing smirk.  
They both stood there, trying to glare holes in each other in silence before Pluto vanished and Ranma raised his right arm. In his right hand was a small shard of the Silver Crystal floating in his palm, he knew that the Silver Crystal would not work at full power without this shard. He shrugged, he would return it if the Senshi need it, but until then he would keep it. He waited for centuries within the ruins for the Princess' rebirth and occasionally went to Earth when he became bored. Then he felt eleven Silver Millennium energy types on Earth, two on the United Kingdoms and nine in Japan. Ranma grinned as launched himself from the Moon's surface and flew toward Earth glowing brightly as he hit the atmosphere.

Meanwhile at the same moment…

Ikuko smiled as she and her husband, Kenji, looked down at their new daughter.

"Look Ikuko, it's a shooting star" Kenji said as he looked out at the night sky. Ikuko looked out the window of the hospital they were in and looked out at the falling star (who's Ranma by the way). Soon her gaze shifted to glowing full moon and inspiration hit her which caused her to smile.  
"Usagi"  
"What dear?" Kenji turned to look at his wife.  
"Her name will be Usagi" She smiled happily.  
Kenji smiled back. "Yes, Usagi is the perfect name for her"

Years later, during Beryl's attack on Earth...

"Owe" A burnt Ranma laid on face after teleporting in front of a fire ball to protect the Princess making looked like she 'tripped' on her own feet.

Black moon family attack...

"Now I know why she hates that runt" Ranma was in the Channel after chasing Chibi-Usagi to get the silver crystal back to Usagi. Chibi-Usa had suddenly turned a corner as she ran off with the crystal and he was sure that he could have tackled her, get the crystal, and erase her memory.

The Doom Tree attack...

"That was a bad idea" a bruised Ranma limped after pushing the Princess out of the way of an incoming attack of vines with sharpened tips.

The Death circus...

"Urk!" A cut up Ranma fighting a vulture demon before Sailor Moon and her Senshi arrives knowing that it was too powerful for them to handle. The Witches episode...

"Dammit why me!"

The Galaxia series...

"Now its official, I'm an idiot for even agreeing to this!"

The present...

Ami typed on her Mercury computer looking up files on their past battles and find something strange. She noticed a black image in practically every battle the Sailors have encountered. She rapidly typed to a battle, seeing it push Sailor Moon out of the way making it look like she tripped and many other times she managed to be safe by maker Sailor Moon look clumsy. She closed her computer; she needed to tell the others of this.

A few minutes later...

Ami already explained what she has discovered.  
"So you're saying that someone or something is protecting Usagi in secret?" Rei asked. "And that she wasn't a klutz all the time"  
"Waaaah! Rei you're such a meanie!"  
"Quiet meatball head!"  
Ami nodded and showed the images on her computer to the other Senshi in hopes of quieting down the two.  
"Maybe Setsuna knows" Minako suggests.  
"I do, but I cannot reveal that information at the moment" Setsuna appeared behind her although she was suppressing an evil smile that scare all the Senshi.  
"Eeeek! Stop doing that!"  
"Maybe we can set a trap?" Luna asked.  
"I guess that would work" Usagi said.

A day later...

Usagi, Makoto, and Ami was walking around a neighborhood district after a day of shopping and visiting the arcades. Usagi crossed the street and a bus suddenly turned the corner in high speeds. Usagi froze as the speeding machine came toward her. The dark figure teleport next to her to push her to make seem to trip only to be tied by a heart shaped chain. The bus went through the both of them. It took a few seconds for Ranma to figure out that the bus was really a hologram. He looked over to Sailor Venus holding on the other end to the chain.  
Usagi and the rest of the Senshi looked at Ranma with curious faces. Minako and Makoto, however, had hearts glowing in their eyes that made Ranma nervous. Ranma looked to the other side seeing Setsuna smirking at him with the look of "got ya". Yup. He was definitely and royally screwed.  
"Awwww crap" Ranma deadpanned.

Authors notes

Yep! I rewritten this after rereading it and thought it had too little detail and left several things out.


	2. Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Great Escape Hiking

-----------------------------------------------------------

_thoughts_

Ranma stood in front of the Senshi nervously. He knew they weren't supposed to know that he existed; he was supposed to be hidden within the shadows of the Senshi. He also knew that now he would be hunted down now as the new enemy because after watching the girls, he now knew how trigger happy they are if there is any trace of negative energy. And he has a whole lot of negative energy running throughout in his body. Hell, he was a demon; of course he would radiate a shit load of dark and negative energy! He could think of only one way to get the hell out of the situation, if it doesn't work then he could just run away. Right before he could say anything Sailor Mercury spoke after scanning him.

"There is a massive amount of negative energy radiating off of his body!"

_OH HELL! Now its time to run!_ With that thought, Ranma shot into the air in hopes of getting away by flying. Unfortunately, Sailor Venus was so surprised at his sudden flight she forgot to let go of the chain. And thus, the Senshi of Love got dragged along for the ride, screaming and kicking. Ranma groaned when he looked down at the helpless Senshi struggling in mid-air to get back down but she just had to wrap the chain around her arms too. Just great. But it just got worst, especially if it's a princess that is very protect of her friends.

"Don't worry Venus! I'll get you down and… WAAAAAAH!"

"Oh no" Ranma groaned as he looked down. "She just had to grab on too"

Sailor Moon had hopefully thought that if she managed to get a hold on Venus than their combined weight would bring him down. Let's just say that it didn't make much of a difference. Now Ranma had to worry about the Senshi that is literally tied to him and the Princess he supposed to protect which is now screaming lungs off as she held on to Venus tightly.

Ranma picked up speed as he raced and zigzagged through two city blocks before he stopped in mid air in an alley. Both Senshi looked up to see him grinning with his hand pointing down. They turned their attention downwards to see an open dumpster beneath them and then looked back up to Ranma who had a sinister smirk. They immediately knew what he was planning and shook their heads and mouthed no several times. Ranma's smirk became wider and shook his head yes. _I didn't promise Pluto anything about not having fun._ Ranma shot upwards taking the two girls with him before dropping down, stopping just above the dumpster, moved to the side and landed besides the dumpster. Gravity took over and both Sailor Moon and Venus, screaming and flapping their arms to move them away from the target, took an unwilling dive into the garbage. Ranma chuckled as he felt the magical chains fade, once he was sure that the chains were completely gone, he flexed his arms to get feeling back in them and then turned to run.

Only to knocked down by Mercury when she turned the corner and fell on top of him. Ranma froze when she started to sit up on his lap then smirked at her.

"You know, you could have asked me to," Ranma tilted his head to the side and grinned. "Although, I would prefer dinner and a movie first."

Mercury looked down at her position. Ranma was on his back while Mercury had her legs on either sides of his waist and her arms were on his shoulders, making her look like she was holding him down.

"I didn't think of you as the domineering type though" Ranma's smirk became more distinct. "You're a kinky one, aren't you?"

Mercury quickly jumped off him in panic like he was a flaming pit of magma. Her face became so red that one could mistake her for a tomato.

"W-w-wait! I'm not that kind of girl! I didn't mean… Where did he go?"

Mercury looked around franticly until she saw him running out of the alley before he took off into the air again. It was when she heard voices moaning from the dumpster. Mercury walked up to the dumpster and backed away because of the horrid stench.

"He may be cute, but I hate him" Venus muttered as she crawled out of the filth filled dumpster and fell on her rear.

In the Park…

Ranma was laughing out loud as he landed near a pond, in fact he laughed so hard he had to grab something in order to keep himself balanced. He calmed down when he felt what he was leaning on was strangely soft, round and had a strange tingling sensation. He slowly looked up to see his hand on Jupiter's right breast and she was surrounded by an electric aura looking really pissed. _So that's what the tingling feeling is._ Ranma thought before he realized where on the young woman's body his hand was on.

"Oh Shit"

What followed after he said those words, there was a massive lightning bolt striking down in the general area the two were in. The lighting bolt attracted the other Senshi which watched the scene with large sweat drops appearing over their heads.

"I'MSORRY!I'MSORRY!I'MSORRY!" Ranma was running in panic as the lightning bolts came dangerously close to hitting him.

"Come back here and fry!" Jupiter kept shooting off more projectiles trying to nail him.

Ranma ran frantically around the park while dodging the lighting being thrown at him by the tall enraged Senshi. _Think of something Stupid_ Ranma thought as a lightning almost hit him in a rather sensitive spot between the legs. Then he duck under another blast only to hear someone scream in pain behind him. Ranma turned to see a moaning figure on the ground that had wisps of smoke coming from him. Ranma raised an eyebrow when he noticed the said person was wearing a tuxedo of all things and holding red rose.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon cried out as she raced to help him.

"Oops" Jupiter sweatdropped at the scene of a twitching and smoking mass.

"You'll pay for this!" Sailor Moon pointed at Ranma angrily.

"Uh… what did I do?" Ranma bigsweated. _Great. Just #$ing Great! How can things go any further down hill?_

"Hold it right there" a new voice suddenly was heard. The Outer Senshi, minus Pluto, jumped off a nearby tree. "We are…"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Ranma growled at them in annoyance. "I swear that your speeches last longer than your actual battles"

The Senshi blinked and then blushed in embarrassment when they realized what he said was true.

"I mean, come on, who would stand there and listen to your speeches?" Ranma continued. "Either the monsters were too stupid to attack you when your doing your poses or they are even more polite than you are because they just stand there listening to you are!"

Everyone just stood there staring at Ranma after he chewed them out with them not knowing what to do now. Ranma calmed down before he raised his arm and his Kusari-gama appeared in his hand. Before the Senshi could react, the weapon suddenly flashed a blinding violet light before the brightness toned down. When the Senshi could see again they realized that they all were tied down in chains that were connected to the ground.

"Well, that was a little entertaining" Ranma grinned and walked away. "Later!"

There was utter silence before the Senshi realized what happened.

"Did we just loose?" Moon asked.

Several minutes later…

Ranma sighed as he sat on a chair at an outdoor café in human guise. A waitress came and wrote down his orders and quickly left. Ranma tiredly leaned on his chair as he rubbed his temples in thought. He knew that Setsuna was responsible for his current predicament and he couldn't blame her. Now he would have to make due with what he has now. Ranma's train of thought broke when he noticed someone sat at his table.

"Is this really going too far?" Ranma asked.

"This is payback" Setsuna narrowed her eyes.

"Why? It wasn't that bad"

"You got me drunk and took photos of me nude" Setsuna growled.

"As I said, not that bad" Ranma gave her an innocent look.

"Yes it was!" She shouted at him. "Not only that! You also downloaded the pictures into the internet!"

"But you got such a huge fan base now"

"You gave them my phone number and address" Setsuna fought down the urge to transform and knock him silly with the time key. "I had to move and change my name just to get away from those perverts!"

"Really Miss Chronos… I mean Meioh" Ranma grinned which caused a vein to pop up on her forehead.

She immediately composed herself when the waitress returned with Ranma's order. However, one can see that her eye was twitching and vein on her forehead.

"Here's your order sir" the waitress bowed before leaving.

"Anyway," Ranma turned back to Setsuna. "That was payback for that time back at World War One"

"That was revenge for the medieval period for branding me as a witch!"

"Hey! I only did that to get you back for the problems you caused me back at Rome!"

"That was for that time you had your way with me!"

"What? **I **was the one tied down to the bed!" Ranma growled. Both of them were now sporting blushes and breathing erratically as they tried to glare holes into each other.

"Your place or mine?" Setsuna snarled.

"Mine!" Ranma quickly turned to the waitress and freaked her out by his tone of voice by growling. "Check!"

The waitress quickly came back with the bill after hearing the tone and rushed inside. Ranma slammed the bills on the table, grabbed Setsuna by the arm and dragged her to a nearby alley. If anyone looked in the alley they would have seen the two walk into a shadow and disappeared.

Both Setsuna and Ranma appeared in an apartment building just outside the Juuban District. Immediately they kissed each other ferociously as they worked their way into the bedroom while trying to pull off each other's clothes. Ranma finally separated and pushed down on the bed where Setsuna landed with an undignified yelp. Large black batwings suddenly erupted from Ranma's back, ripping apart the back part of his shirt. Ranma's eye's glowed slightly as another pair of wings popped into existence on his head as he stretched his wings. Setsuna quickly got up and grabbed the remains of his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss before she broke the kiss and pulled him on the bed. The young incubus, surprised at the amount of strength she, fell on top of her. When he regained his balance he quickly gave her a forceful kiss and let his hands wander.

Two hours later…

"Tell me, why do this now?" Setsuna asked as she stared up at the ceiling while lying next to Ranma on the bed which they had nearly torn apart by their… activities. "When do start doing this every time we meet?"

"I think it was when we tried to kill each other in Egypt" Ranma answered as he too stared up at the ceiling. "I'm not complaining' in thou"

"Pervert" Setsuna muttered.

"Like you didn't like it" Ranma retorted with a grin.

Setsuna didn't answer but decide to just hurt him a bit.

"Ow!" Ranma yelped as Setsuna pulled on his head wings.

"Come on let's go" Setsuna said as she let go and got up. "How long will that binding spell last?"

"About…" Ranma looked at a nearby clock. "Now."

"Now?"

"I wanted to teach them a lesson"

Meanwhile back at the park…

"HOW LONG ARE GOING TO BE STUCK LIKE THIS?" Moon wailed as she felt her legs starting to be numb. Just then, the chains dissolved away and Sailor Moon and her fellow Senshi fell not so gracefully on their rumps.

"I am going to kill him!" Uranus shouted angrily as she help Neptune get back to her feet.

A beeping noise from the Mercury computer got everyone's attention however and began to gather around mercury.

"I'm reading a signature of negative energy nearby" Mercury said seriously as she typed on the small computer quickly and pointed. "It's coming from that direction"

The Senshi quickly ran toward the source of the dark energies and prepared themselves for battle. Whoever this new enemy that they were going to face is going to be defeated by the Senshi. If this one was like the guy they faced earlier then they were ready to rumble.

Back at Ranma's apartment…

Ranma looked up suddenly which caused Setsuna to turn her attention to him.

"What's wrong?"

"You better transform" Ranma said seriously as his armor appeared and wrapped around him. "I sense another of my kind"

Setsuna's eyes widened as her form flashed and became Pluto. She quickly turned to Ranma… who was holding a small video camera? Pluto immediately smacked him in the head with the Time Key.

"I thought you were serious!" Pluto growled.

"I was" Ranma rubbed the bruise forming on his head and grinned. "But it was perfect blackmail material!"

Before Pluto start yelling at him Ranma pushed her into one of the shadows before following her.

Juuban Shopping District…

Both Ranma and Setsuna appeared on top of the roofs, however, Setsuna, who was holding on to Ranma's armor, was shaking him violently telling him angrily to hand over the tape. Below them was a swirling vortex that had been changing its dark colors from black to violet, to red and to black again. The Senshi had already arrived and prepared themselves for an attack. A figure appeared within the misty vortex and walked calmly out. He was wearing a suit of armor that looked to be modeled after the traditional samurai armor and carried a black katana that was glowing bright green.

"Prepare thyself!" The demon shouted. "For I am the Great Tatewaki Kuno! And prepare thyselves for defeat!"

"Oh it's just you" A voice muttered above the two groups. Ranma was standing on top of the light post.

"So Ranma Saotome, you lowborn cur!" Kuno pointed his katana at Ranma. "You finally come out of hiding from my glorious self"

"Glorious?" Ranma chuckled as leaped down between the Senshi and Kuno. "You're still a pompous ass Kuno after five millennia. After all, I kicked your ass every time"

"You!" Mars shouted angrily with flames appearing on her hands. She wasn't the only one however all of the other Senshi were preparing to attack also.

"I have no time for you" Ranma simply pointed at the Senshi. "Dispel!"

"My powers" Venus shouted as she realized her hands were not glowing.

"Prepare yourself Saotome!" Kuno raised his katana above his head.

"Give me your best shot Kuno!"

"BLACK LIGHTING!" Dark energy rose to the sky and unleashed devastating power and created dark clouds in the sky. After the dark clouds, the skies echoed with the sound of thunder and a massive dark lightning bolt came down. The lightning and thunder shattered glass as it came down. It came down and… struck Kuno?

"That did not hurt" Kuno muttered before falling down, but before he hit the ground he disappeared in a flash of brimstone.

"You would have thought after ten millennia that he would have thought to either make that attack hit anything other than himself or not use it at all." Ranma then turned his attention back to the Senshi, who by now had surrounded him.

"Your going to pay for dumping me in that dumpster" Venus growled.

"Oh? And how are you when you can't fire off your magic?" Ranma grinned.

However, Ranma didn't expect Uranus to run up and punch him in the gut, and he didn't expect that their strength was still amplified by their transformations. And thus Ranma was sent flying into Sailor Moon who was standing behind him. Who also had Sailor Pluto standing behind her as well. Oh. Did I mention the Portal that Kuno went through was still open and Pluto was trying to find a way to close it? Well, pretty much all three of them were knocked into the Portal which closed after the unwilling travelers went in.

Uranus simply stared as what happened finally registered in her mind.

"Oops"

In Hell…

"Oof!" Pluto landed face first on the ground.

"EEEEEE!" A certain princess was screaming as she fell on top of Pluto. "Owies!"

"Arrgh!" And Ranma came third.

"Ranma? Is that you?" The group of three looked up to see a large fat man dressed in an red gi, wearing glasses and two large horns stick out of the sides of his head. Behind him was a beautiful red haired woman dress in a black kimono with large bat like wings on her back and another pair on top of her head. _Oh no!_ Ranma thought.

"Hehehe. Hi Pop. Hi Mom" Ranma laughed nervously. It was his worst nightmare. He was Home.

------------------------------------------

Author's notes

It took longer than I expected it to. But I got it done finally. I think I got all of the grammar done well. I don't have much time to check because of my job requires that I work for twelve hours seven days a week. Sucks huh? Anyway expect my other fics to be updated soon.


End file.
